


forget what i said

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, High School AU, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave hasn't been coming to school since he confessed to John, John takes a moment to think about if the two of them should be together or not.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 7





	forget what i said

John sighs, it's been a few days since he's last seen his best friend.

After John rejected him Dave just stopped coming to school, that or he's skipping the classes they have together.

John misses him... he didn't relize how much of his day was just him talking with Dave.

John has never felt so alone and lonely.

John kicks a rock on his way out of school.

He thinks about all the things they did together.

John and Dave always talked on their way to class and in the halls.

The two of them always ate lunch together and after class they would hang out and talk about all the homework they should be doing.

John remebered Dave letting slip and attraction that he had to John.

John didn't... really get it at first.

Then when Dave kissed him... it was a bit too much of a surpise to him.

John didn't know what to say, so he just... told Dave he wasn't into guys...

but... now... John isn't so sure.

Dave is his best friend, and always will be... but Dave is so... so...

When the two of them kissed. John felt something in his heart, something that made his palms sweat and his head race.

Johns not sure exactly what he feels... but he knows it's something.

The moment John sees Dave waiting for him on the sidewalk, he smiles.


End file.
